Mutated
by Future Elite
Summary: A fellow mobian is being hunted down by Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but none know the reason why. Does it have something to do with his strange appearance? What about his desire to be the fastest thing alive? And why does he have such vast knowledge about the Chaos Emeralds, their properties, and Tails?


Fear is something that has many definitions. Some may fear simple things, such as hights and the dark. Others may have more comlicated fears, like the fear of large words, or the fear of being isolated. Different fears for different people, and fears can bind us in anyway, shape, or form.

But this isn't a story about a mobian with any of those fears. This is a story about a mobian who is currently living through his one and only fear, and who else but the diobolical Dr. Ivo Robotnik to carry out this action.

'What is his fear?' I hear you asking.

The fear of being hunted.

In all truth, this particular mobian has only himself to blame for bringing this upon himself. He could of easily just followed orders, could of just attacked the target and all of this could of been avoided. All he had to do was obey his creator. But he didn't. He viewed the mad doctor as a kidnapper, a tormentor, an opressor.

He used to be a normal hedgehog. He was extremely fast like most of his kind, and he aspired to be the fastest thing alive, and one day surpassing his idol: Sonic the Hedgehog. To meet these requirments, he underwent extreme training and serched far and wide for power rings which made him an embodiment of chaos, which in turn, made him able to do amazing things with his chaos, such as the well known chaos control.

But he was unsatisfied, he wanted to be able to unlock his power, to acess the famous superform, but without all the chaos emeralds. He trained twice as hard, surpassing his personal records, now clocking in about eighthundread miles per hour. He still wasn't satisfied though, so he decided to triple his training, making sure he was the strongest and fastest of all.

But he was evenually stopped by the mad doctor, captured, bound, and tested on. There is obviously more to it, but if he ever spoke of it, he may have a breakdown.

Thankfully, he managed a full escape, and counting today, he would be on the run for five days, yet so much closer to his destination, but since it's currently morning it may be easier to locate that house...

'There has to be a lake or pond, or somthing I can drink' He thinks to himself. He looks around from his current position, a wodded area, and his prayers are answerd when he spots a small waterfall, about ten feet in hight. He approches the base of the waterfall and before he drinks, he's able to see his reflection in the undisterbed part of the base.

His red fur and parts of his natural spikes are caked in dirt and dried blood can be viewed near his tan mouth. His fangs seem to be surprisingly clean, and thankfully still sharp due to daily matinence. Where his nose should be is instead a sharp horn pointed upward, black in color, and like his fangs, a sharp point. His arms and legs have a strange stripe that stops at the respective joint for each body part.

His red shoes with black stripes are extremely durable, given to him from an old friend, yet, they seem to be coverd in mud. His demon tail is drooping, and the black spiral on his belly seems normal. But, his actually belly, or lack thereof, is malnourished. His lungs can be cleary seen, yet pure willpower and water is the only things keeping him going, and despite the many unseen wounds on his body, and under his white with black cuffed gloves, he felt no pain.

"Oh thank goodness, water." he said through a dry throat.

He then proceeded to dunk his head into the water, and while doing so, he managed to drink what seemed like gallons of water. Even after resufacing, he jumped within the base of the waterfall, and just stayed there, letting the natural flow of water surround him.

While he was underwater, he couldn't help but think about the events leading up to his current situation. First he was captured, experimented on, and forced to serve a horrid doctor. Next, he was plaanning an escape, but all he needed was the right time, and when it came, he took it. and five days later, here he is.

A pain in his chest knocked him out of his thoughts, and he just remembered that he was underwater, and decided against a watery grave. He quickly swam back to the surface, and when he did, he noticed that the dirt and blood was washed off him, and thanked his lucky stars that he wouldn't have to enter that house looking like a fugitive.

After that brief thought, he broke into his top speed, causeing his body and hair to air dry after his little swim. As he ran, the wind whistled through his ears, and despite the circumstances, he felt...relaxed to finally have time to just be able to run. Although his mind may be wandering, his eyes were in front of him so he doesn't crash into the trees that seem to go on forever.

After a while, he was able to spot a path within the woods, being more like a clearing if anything. He stopped briefly in the clearing, and notice two paths. One path pointing left lead to a beach, and the one pointing to the right didn't have anything within an eyeshot. taking his chances with the unknown, he ran in the direction of the right path.

At first, there was nothing of interest, but then he saw a cottage, and upon seeing it, he slowed his pace to a about how he was going to introduce, He decided to take his time reaching the door. He knocked on the door, and right after he did, the door opened. Inside was a beautiful house with two visable bunnies. He was about to say something, but then, his body gave in.

Pain finally seemed to catch up with this speed demon, and when it did, he only managed to utter one name.

"Tails..."

After that, everything went black for this poor mobian.


End file.
